


Equivocation

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: When A Star Falls [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By SallyConclusion of the story begun in "When A Star Falls" Xena and Gabrielle reunite, but Hope is still alive too, with reinforcements. Ares has plans of his own.





	Equivocation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters because they belong to the creators. And also this story is heavily based on an actual episode, so some ideas and dialogue are exactly the same. So I don't own those parts either, however I did add my own twist to it. (That's why it's a fanfic.) 
> 
> Rated: PG 13 
> 
> Sex/Violence/Language: No, not even a hint/ Just the right amount for a Xena story--nothing graphic my stomach is not strong enough to write such things/ Nothing worse than a usual Xena episode. 
> 
> Autor Notes: This is the conclusion to WHEN A STAR FALLS. (you might want to read that one first.) Xena and Gabrielle reunite, but Hope is still alive too, with reinforcements. Meanwhile, Ares has plans of his own.

PROMO

**XENA MARRIES ARES IN ORDER TO SAVE GABRIELLE.....**

*Xena and Ares kiss.*

**Atropos: You are now eternally bonded. We shall pronounce you God and wife.**

**AND XENA AND GABRIELLE REUNITE.......**

*Xena is standing with eyes wide in a busy street.*

**Xena: Gabrielle.........**

**BUT IT'S NOT WHAT'S EXPECTED.**

*Joxer goes beside Gabrielle.*

**Joxer: Gabby!**

**Gabrielle: Excuse me, how do you know my name? Have we ever met?**

**AND SHE IS STILL ALIVE.......**

**Hope: You don't seem to be surprised to see me.**

**Ares: Let me guess? Daddy saved you?**

**ALONG WITH ANOTHER EVIL.**

*A shadowed figure moves through the darkness cutting through the bushes.*

**Joxer: Xena, it's the monster!**

**WHAT DO THEY HAVE IN STORE FOR THE WARRIOR PRINCESS?**

*Xena is getting sucked up by a vortex while Hope wickedly laughs.*

**AND WHAT WILL THE GOD OF WAR DO?**

**Ares: Hope, I have a deal for you.**

**FIND OUT ON AN ALL-NEW XENA.......COMING UP NEXT.** ***  
*  
*  
***

==========================================

TEASER

*Xena and Joxer are riding on Argo on a fast gallop. Xena's thoughts revert back to the episodes that took place at the altar after the kiss.*

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

FLASHBACK: AT THE ALTAR

*Xena and Ares kiss.*

Atropos: You are now eternally bonded. We shall pronounce you God and wife. *The Fates disappear.*

*Xena immediately pulls away from Ares and snaps in a demanding tone.*

**Xena: All right, now where's Gabrielle!? You promised you'd release her.**

**Ares: Well aren't we fiesty, eager to see the blonde I take it...**

**Xena: Cut the crap Ares! Now where is she!**

**Ares: Oh, I released her *Xena looks around and doesn't see Gabrielle. She glares back at Ares.* But I never said here. No, you're gonna have to find her.**

*Xena abruptly tires to leave, but Ares grabs her wrist.*

**Ares: Not so fast Xena.**

*Xena turns around and tires to shake off Ares' hand, but Ares tightens his grip.*

**Xena: You got what you wanted now let me go find Gabrielle!**

**Ares: I'm not quite done with you yet. *Ares opens up his free hand and a piece of parchment appears.* I need you to sign this.**

*With that last statement, Ares finally loosens his grip on Xena and Xena pulls her wrist free. Then, she grabs the parchment.*

**Xena: What is this?**

**Ares: It's.........what can I call it? Ah, a marriage license. It basically reinforces what's already been stated. You know the whole eternal bond......yadda yadda yadda. And oh yeah one more thing, I will OWN your soul.**

**Xena: Forget it, if you think I'm going to give you my soul, you've got a another thing coming!**

**Ares: Remember, I'm STILL the only one who knows where Gabrielle is, and we are eternally bonded, what's one more thing? *Xena takes the parchment.* Oh, and don't bother trying to destroy it...........I created it and not even Zeus himself can destroy it.**

*Xena signs it and hands it to Ares, who looks at it with satisfaction. Xena quickly heads for the exit once again.*

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

**IN THE ROOM XENA WAS WAITING BEFORE THE WEDDING**

*Xena is already dressed in her leather armor. She is packing her stuff and putting on her weapons. Joxer is standing behind her.*

**Joxer: Xena, are you sure he really let Gabrielle go?**

**Xena: Yes. Ares may be manipulating and sly, but he's never lied to me. Now come on, let's get out of here.**

*Joxer tries to rebuttle but decides now is not the time and he follows Xena out into the dark hallway.*

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

**IN FRONT OF THE TEMPLE**

*Xena and Joxer are coming out of the temple when Ares calls Xena from behind.*

**Ares: Where you gonna start Xena?**

*Xena doesn't bother to turn around as she continues to walk away from the temple.*

**Xena: Where Gabrielle is most likely to go!**

*Ares just stares at Xena's back and yells in a demanding voice.*

**Ares: Xena!!**

*Xena stops and angrily turns around*

**Xena: NOW WHAT!!**

*Ares does not respond immediately. He is standing there with a blank expression......no more of a melancholy expression. He slowly opens his mouth and says almost in a regretful voice.*

**Ares: Hope and Dahak aren't going to give up that easy....**

*Xena looks at him with a perplexed look. She doesn't understand why Ares suddenly changes his tone or why he is telling this to her now. She decides she will sort it out later, but now, first thing's first she needs to find Gabrielle. So she turns around and leaves. She gets on Argo and helps Joxer up. They start riding towards "the place Gabrielle is most likely to go"............her home: Potedia.*

FADE OUT

END OF TEASER

**IN THE TIME OF ANCIENT GODS, WARLORDS AND KINGS.  
A LAND IN TUMOIL CRIED OUT FOR A HERO.  
SHE WAS XENA, A MIGHTY PRINCESS FORGED IN THE HEAT OF BATTLE.  
THE POWER, THE PASSION, THE DANGER.....HER COURAGE WILL CHANGE THE WORLD.**

 

EQUIVOCATION

[ACT I]

FADE IN

**THE MARKET PLACE INSIDE POTEDIA**

*The streets are busy with bustling sounds, and the people are active. There are shops lining up the street. Xena and Joxer enter the busy square.*

**Joxer: Wow, this place is great! Think Gabrielle will be here?**

**Xena: I guess we'll find out.**

*Xena and Joxer continue to push through the crowd of people in attempt to get through the busy street. As they're working their way through, a little kid bumps into Joxer.*

**boy: Sorry mister.**

*Before Joxer can say anything, the kid disappears into the crowd.*

**Joxer: Geez, that kid was sure in a hurry.**

**Xena: I would be too if I were him. Check your pockets.**

**Joxer: What? *Joxer searches through his pockets.* Hey, he stole my money?!**

**Xena: Come on let's go.**

**CUT TO THE KID IN AN ALLEY**

*The kid is holding a the pouch of dinars he stole from Joxer. He looks inside to see how much is inside.*

**boy: All right, not bad. That idiot had more money than I thought.**

**Xena: Well, that idiot would like his money back.**

*The boy looks up surprisingly. As soon as he sees Xena, he bolts the other direction only to be caught by Joxer waiting on the other side.*

**Joxer: Gottcha!**

**boy: Let me go!! *He bites Joxer's hand.***

**Joxer: OW!!!**

**Xena: All right, that's enough! Joxer, put him down. *Joxer releases the kid.* You, *addressing the kid.* why did you steal?**

**boy: That's none of your business! *Xena gives him "the look" that can scare the pants off of any warlord let alone a child.* Uh................but maybe it is.**

*Before the kid can speak further a voice interrupts.*

**voice: He did it for his family......**

*This voice startles Xena not because she is surprised but because it sounds so familiar.............could it be? Xena slowly turns around to find a woman with long blond hair wearing a green crop top with a brown skirt down to her knees.*

**Xena: Gabrielle........**

*However, it is Joxer who immediately goes to Gabrielle's side.*

**Joxer: Gabby! You know, Xena thought for sure you were dead. But not me! I knew you made it. I mean.......**

*Gabrielle interrupts Joxer.*

**Gabrielle: Excuse me, how do you know my name? Have we ever met?**

*Both Joxer and Xena are astonished by this comment. Meanwhile, the kid takes his chance to escape, but they are no longer paying attention to the little thief. It is Xena who breaks the momentarily silence.*

**Xena: Gabrielle this is Joxer and it's me, Xena. Don't you remember us?**

**Gabrielle: I'm sorry but.....**

*Gabrielle is interrupted by someone calling out her name.*

**Lila: Gabrielle? *Lila comes onto the scene.* What are you doing? I got worried after you didn't come back for.......*Lila sees Xena.* YOU, what are you doing here?! Don't you think you've done enough damage? *She grabs Gabrielle by the arm.* Come on, let's go Gabrielle!**

*Gabrielle looks confused as she is being pulled away by her sister.*

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

**OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN**

*Xena looks angry as she storms on to the scene.*

**Xena: ARES! *Ares appears immediately.* What have you done to Gabrielle?**

**Ares: I released her like I promised.**

**Xena: Well apparently, that's not all you did.**

**Ares: What are you talking about Xena?**

**Xena: Don't act like you don't know anything! Now answer me, why doesn't Gabrielle seem to recognize me?**

**Ares: Wait a minute..........you already found Gabrielle?**

**Xena: Yes.**

**Ares: No, that's not possible. The blonde couldn't have gotten this far in this amount of time.**

**Xena: What are you saying? Where exactly did you leave Gabrielle?**

**Ares: Right outside of Corinth.**

**Xena: Why Corinth?**

**Ares: Well, what do you suppose I should have done? Leave her in the middle of nowhere.......**

**Xena: *Xena ignores that last comment.* If that's true, the girl back at the market place can't be Gabrielle............HOPE! *Xena's face grows in anger, and she glares at Ares.* I should have known! You were buying time with that whole marriage thing!**

**Ares: Wait a minute Xena......**

**Xena: The contract........that's why you wanted to marry me in front of the Fates. If Hope is here, then so is the child she was carrying. Which makes Hope your family and according to the agreement, I can't kill her.**

**Ares: NO Xena! I had no idea that Hope will be here.**

**Xena: Why should I believe that! You're the one who saved her!**

**Ares: No..............................I didn't.**

**Xena: What did you say?**

**Ares: I said, "I didn't save Hope!" As a matter of fact, I didn't save Gabrielle either..............**

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

FLASHBACK

*Gabrielle and Hope has just fallen into the lava pit.*

**Xena: GABRIELLE!!!!!!!**

*Ares disappears in a flash of blue light.*

**HOURS LATER IN ARES' CHAMBER**

*Ares is sitting on his throne deep in thought. The surroundings are dark and the atmosphere is heavy. Another presence brings Ares out of his thoughts.*

**Ares: Go away I'm busy! UNLESS, you want to be blasted into million pieces! .**

*The unknown presence continues to advance into the lime light. We see it's Hope. Ares still hasn't looked up.*

**Hope: Hello Ares.**

FADE OUT

=====================~()~=====================

[ACT II]

FADE IN

*Ares immediately recognizes Hope's voice and shoots his head up.*

**Ares: What do you want?**

**Hope: You don't seem to be surprised to see me.**

**Ares: Let me guess? Daddy saved you?**

*Hope does not answer the question directly but we can imply that what Ares said is true.*

**Hope: We must continue our plan. Dahak is still interested in your service. *Ares raises an eyebrow.* You are to conceive the six destroyers that will help us bring down the Olympians. And Dahak's children will bring the mortals under our control.**

**Ares: Did you say children? You mean Dahak's got other kids roaming around?**

**Hope: No, they are not born yet. *Ares seems confused.* This is where she comes into the picture. *With a ray of red light, an antique box appears in her hand.* See for yourself.**

*The box floats over to Ares and rests on his palm. Ares uses his power to see the contents of the box.*

**Ares: Gabrielle...........**

**Hope: Yes. Dahak has taken a liking to that mortal. Out of all his children that he ever had, I turned out to be the most powerful. He says she emits a particular aura which makes her an excellent carrier for more of his children.**

**Ares: I see..........**

END OF FLASHBACK

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

**Ares: So you see, that's the story.**

**Xena: Dahak saved Gabrielle to use her to bring in more demons into this world?! I can't believe this!! Then what is Hope doing pretending to be Gabrielle?**

**Ares: Dahak needs more followers since you wiped out a good number of the more devoted ones. So Hope's doing a little missionary work. I guess she's starting with the people of Potedia by using Gabrielle's reputation.**

**Xena: Well, that's not going to happen!**

**Ares: Don't interfere Xena! This is out of your league!**

**Xena: I choose what is in "my league" and what is not. And according to me, this one is in.**

*Ares moves in closer to Xena. Their faces are centimeters apart and Ares whispers in his husky voice.*

**Ares: Don't do this Xena. Believe me, you don't want to get caught in this mess...........if you like, I can take you to Gabrielle........remember, I keep my word. A God need not lie.**

**Xena: Of course, you never lie...........you just manipulate the truth. Looks like your caught in your own manipulation this time. *Ares seems a little perplexed.* If Dahak values Gabrielle so much, then why did you release her? *Ares doesn't respond.* Guess, I hit right on the dot didn't I?**

*Xena turns around and leaves Ares. Ares watches her disappear into the distance as he recalls the rest of the conversation between Hope and him.*

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

FLASHBACK

**Hope: He says she emits a particular aura which makes her an excellent carrier for more of his children.**

**Ares: I see. *Ares gets cocky.* So, that's it? Get a lot of kids and grand-kids to do the dirty work and in comes the great-one himself to rule the world?**

**Hope: However you like to put it, but Dahak has one more mission for you.**

**Ares: Well what may that be?**

**Hope: Dahak needs a mortal soul. The final stage required for Dahak to enter this world is the ultimate sacrifice.**

*Ares is getting even more sarcastic.*

**Ares: Well, that's new.**

**Hope: Not just any soul--one with a strong mind that overcomes every obstacle. And one that excels in every skill she possesses. *Ares flinches at the word 'she'. Hope smiles evilly.* Yes, the warrior princess. *Ares' expression gets serious.* Xena has gotten in our way enough times, but Dahak is willing to give her the honorary position of being the one to bring in the most powerful god in the history of the entire world.**

**Ares: Why don't you do it? Or are you not powerful enough?**

**Hope: I have business to take care of in order to prepare for the entrance of Dahak You can use her *indicating Gabrielle.* to lure in Xena.**

*With that last statement Hope disappears emitting a ray of red light. Ares looks down at the box on his palm and utter a few words that are unintelligible.*

END OF FLASHBACK

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

*Ares is still standing in the same place as when Xena left.*

**Ares: No Xena, you're wrong.......**

 

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

**XENA BACK AT THE TOWN**

*Xena is sharpening her sword at an old broken down stable. Joxer is coming running up the road. Xena hears him calling and she sheaths her sword.*

**Joxer: Xena! *Joxer stops a few paces away from Xena, and he takes a moment to catch his breath.* So what did you find out about Gabrielle?**

**Xena: Joxer, listen to me. The girl we saw back at the market place is not Gabrielle...........it's Hope.**

**Joxer: Xena I know your bummed that Gabby doesn't remember us. I mean so am I, but that doesn't mean.....**

**Xena: No, that girl is Hope. What we need to do now is get Gabrielle's family away from Hope. I'll go to Gabrielle's house and try to talk to her parents. Joxer, you go back to town and see if you can find out if anything else is going on.**

**Joxer: Ok.**

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

**AT GABRIELLE'S HOUSE**

*It is already nightfall and the surroundings are dark except the light coming from Gabrielle's house. Xena goes up to the front door and hesitantly knocks. The door opens and it is Lila, who grimaces as she sees who it is.*

**Lila: I TOLD you, leave Gabrielle alone!**

*Lila tries to close the door, but Herodotus stops her.*

**Herodotus: Wait Lila. *He gets up and comes up to the door.* Xena, we were wondering when you would show up--no, more like fearing.**

**Xena: I need to talk to you about Gabrielle. *Xena looks around.* Where is she?**

**Herodotus: She's asleep. Listen to me Xena, it's your fault that Gabrielle is like this, but it may be for the best. She doesn't remember us or YOU. If you claim that you really care about Gabrielle, then leave her here. This is where she belongs.**

**Xena: That girl in there, she's not......**

*Xena is stopped mid-sentence as a blood curdling scream echoes through the air, and Joxer comes running in.*

**Joxer: Xena, it's the monster! *Xena looks back in confusion.***

*A shadowed figure appears in the distance cutting through the bushes. Meanwhile inside, Hecuba comes out from all this commotion followed by Gabrielle [Hope].*

**Hecuba: What is going on? *As soon as she sees Xena, she grabs Gabrielle [Hope], who looks very disturbed, into a protective embrace.* What is SHE doing here?!**

*The dark figure continues to come closer heading straight for the house.*

**Xena: Everybody get inside and kill all the lights! Hurry! *Everyone follows Xena's orders and they all go in. Xena is the last one to get inside as she slam shuts the door. All the lantern lights are blown out, and it's dark inside. Xena is standing against the door holding it shut.* Ok, everybody brace yourselves!**

*The monster rams the door and the house shakes. It does it again and again and again. Every time the house shakes more violently. A spike comes through the wooden door almost stabbing Xena. Xena moves along the side of the wall as more spikes come through following her moves. Xena, as a means of retaliation, jabs her sword through the wall. Meanwhile Gabrielle [Hope] has an irritated look on her face, and she is staring directly at where the monster supposedly is. She narrows her eyes. About a minute later the attack suddenly stops. It is quiet for a second, and we hear the monster's receding footsteps.*

**Xena: Everybody stay where you are! *Xena cautiously, with chakram in hand, peeks through one of the cracks in the door and sees the rear of a spiky figure disappearing into the darkness.* Looks like it's gone, for now. *With that she puts her chakram on her waist and sheaths her sword.***

*Everyone breathes a sigh of relief.*

**Herodotus: Lila, why don't you take Gabrielle into her room?**

**Lila: Yes, father. Come on Gabrielle. *Lila tugs on Gabrielle's [Hope] arm, but she doesn't move.* Gabrielle?**

*Gabrielle [Hope] looks straight at Xena.*

Gabrielle [Hope]: Thank you..........for saving us.

**Xena: Your welcome............and you guys won't need to worry about it coming back anytime sooner. I cut it up pretty bad.**

**Gabrielle [Hope]: You did?**

*Xena nods and Gabrielle [Hope] follows Lila and leaves the scene.*

**Herodotus: I'd like to thank you too. But that does not change things. You're still not going to take Gabrielle away from us again. It's almost dawn, you and your friend *indicating Joxer.* can stay in the barn for the remainder of the night, but I don't want to see you in the morning.**

**Xena: Thanks. Come on Joxer.**

*Xena and a little bit confused Joxer leaves the house and head for the barn.*

**Joxer: What was up with Gabrielle's dad?**

**Xena: Joxer tell me, what did you find out?**

**Joxer: Oh yeah. Well, there's been a lot of people reported missing lately and this lady said she saw a monster in the woods. A few other people have seen it too. You think it's that thing that just attacked us?**

**Xena: Most likely.**

**Joxer: Then it's a good thing that you cut it up bad.**

**Xena: I didn't.**

**Joxer: What? But you said.......**

**Xena: That's what I wanted Hope to believe. That thing was Dahak's grandchild. Hope has already given birth to the first of the Destroyers.**

FADE OUT

=====================~()~=====================

[ACT III]

FADE IN

**CUT TO AN ISIDE OF A CAVE**

*The cave is dark and damp. We see a shadow of spikes and a groaning sound. There is a flash of red light and Hope dressed as Gabrielle enters the scene. The owner of the previous shadow is revealed. It is a hideous creature with spikes covering its body. It moves toward Hope.*

**Hope: Hello sweetie. *The Destroyer moves closer with its arms wide open.* Now, I told you to stop doing that. *The Destroyer ignores his mother's words and continues to walk closer.* I SAID STOP!! Now, that's better. Why did you come to the house tonight? Hmm? I told you to stay here. ANSWER ME! *The Destroyer jumps out of fear and accidentally cuts Hope with one of his spikes. The Destroyer gives out a sorrowful cry.* Oh, now don't cry. Mother is not mad. Let me just see where she hurt you.**

**Destroyer: Mama.....**

*Hope carefully looks at her child's body for injuries, and she sees that there are none. She smiles evilly.*

**Hope: Looks like Xena has found out who I am. What? You're hungry? Now remember, these people are to be the followers of Dahak, so you can't have them all. But don't worry, everything is going as planned. Soon Dahak will enter this world with all his power. Just a little bit more and you will be able to go out freely. Until then, I need you to stay here. Now do you understand?**

*A sudden voice interrupts this mother-son moment.*

**Ares: I don't think beasts understand words.........**

**Hope: Ares, I see you haven't completed your part yet. What is Xena doing here? You should have already captured her.**

**Ares: Hope, I have a deal for you.**

**Hope: A deal?**

**Ares: Yeah, I know where Xena hid the hind's-blood dagger. *Hope's eyes light up and she turns her attention to Ares* I knew you'd be interested. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, the deal. I'll get the hind's-blood dagger if you agree to let me keep Xena.**

*Hope sneers.*

**Hope: Looks like the God of War has a soft spot for the warrior princess.**

**Ares: Well, what do you say?**

**Hope: Fine, you can keep Xena.**

 

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

**XENA AND JOXER AT THE BARN**

*It's a few minutes before dawn and Xena and Joxer are hiding around to the side of the barn spying on the house.*

**Joxer: Xena, we've been watching almost all night. Do you really think Hope is going to WALK to the beast's lair? She has godly powers you know.**

**Xena: No, she won't risk being seen by Gabrielle's family.**

*There a dull flash of red revealing Hope. She looks around and walks behind the house to enter from the back door.*

**Joxer: See? What did I tell ya?**

**Xena: I guess she cares about that beast more than I thought.**

*The two stop spying and sits in a more relaxed position by leaning back on the barn wall.*

**Joxer: Well, even someone like Hope can have maternal instincts. *Xena looks sad for moment. Joxer notices this.* Uh, sorry didn't mean to bring back memories. *Xena sadly smiles, and Joxer tries to change the topic.* You know, you never told me how you found out that girl was Hope.**

**Xena: Ares never released Gabrielle. He never even had her. He used the fact that I was looking for Gabrielle in favor of his own plan.**

**Joxer: Wait a minute, so then the whole marriage thing was.....**

**Xena: A diversion while Hope turns the people of Potedia into Dahak's followers.**

**Joxer: That jerk! If he was here I'd rip him with my bare hands!**

*A flash of blue light.*

**Ares: Oh really? I'd like to see you try.**

*Joxer stands up and turns somewhat pale as he gulps. Xena also shoots up and draws her sword.*

**Joxer: Ah......well, I would but.....it won't be fair to you.....because......**

*Ares makes a fire ball in his hand, which makes Joxer shut up immediately.*

**Ares: That's better. Now.........*He averts his eyes toward Xena.***

**Xena: What are you doing here? I have nothing more to discuss with you! Whatever you came here to say, save it! I'm going to stop Hope no matter what.**

**Ares: For what? The greater good?**

**Xena: Yes. And for Gabrielle. Hope has her and I'm going to save her.**

**Ares: I told you, I had her and I released her.**

**Joxer: Ha, Xena knows you lied to her and that bogus marriage too!**

*Ares glares at Joxer and Joxer quiets down again. He looks at Xena again and waves his hand. Out of thin air a figure materializes and it's Gabrielle.*

**Ares: You still don't believe me?**

*Xena quickly points her sword at the newly arrived person.*

**Xena: What do you want Hope?**

*She seems to be in a daze but slowly snaps out of it as she realizes where she's standing.*

**Gabrielle: Xena?**

**Xena: Don't you play dumb with me!**

*Joxer taps Xena's shoulder.*

**Joxer: Um. Xena. *Xena glances over and Joxer points in the direction of the house. We see Lila fetching water with Hope by her side. Xena's eyes go wide and she lowers her sword.***

**Xena: Gabrielle? It's really you.**

*Gabrielle smiles and Xena returns the smile. They slowly walk up to each other and embrace.*

**Gabrielle: I missed you so much.**

**Xena: I never gave up on you. *Xena remembers Ares and she lets go of Gabrielle to face him, but the spot he was standing is empty. However she hears a voice in her head 'Leave here Xena.' Xena looks confused.***

**Gabrielle: Xena? What's wrong?**

*Xena snaps back into reality.*

**Xena: Nothing, nothing important.**

*Xena forces a smile. Meanwhile Joxer is looking at Gabrielle.*

**Joxer: Gabby! Glad you're back!**

*Joxer extends his arms out, and Gabrielle does the same.*

**Gabrielle: It's good to see you too Joxer.**

**Xena: So much for happy reunions. We've got important matter to take care of.**

**Joxer: Yeah, Xena's right.**

*Gabrielle, still unaware of the exact situation, looks somewhat bewildered. Xena and Joxer explain what has happened since the pit fall. Upon hearing that Hope is impersonating her, Gabrielle tires to run to her house, but Xena stops her.*

**Gabrielle: Xena let me go! The thought of Hope with my family........if anything happens to them, it's my fault!**

**Xena: I know how you feel, but just going in their without a plan is too dangerous. We need to think this through first.**

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

CUT TO

**THE INSIDE OF GABRIELLE'S HOUSE IN LILA'S ROOM**

*Lila is sorting out some clothes and piling them up neatly. She is startled by a sudden sound. She is even more surprised to see Gabrielle entering through her window with Joxer following her.*

**Lila: Gab.......**

*Gabrielle silences Lila by putting a finger up to her mouth.*

**Gabrielle: Shhhh! Be quiet, they'll hear you out there.**

*Lila responds in a whisper.*

**Lila: Gabrielle, what are you doing climbing through a window, and who is he? How did you get out there anyways? I just saw you in the kitchen helping out mother.**

**Gabrielle: Lila, this is Joxer. I know that thing out there looks like me, but it's not me. It's evil and wants to kill us all. *Lila looks confused.* It's ok, I'll explain later. But it's important that you believe me..........*Gabrielle sees disbelief in Lila's eyes.* Lila, remember we were still kids, and we got lost in the snow? *Lila nods 'yes'.* Well I promised you that you can have my Solstice gift if you kept on walking until we found help. And I kept my word and gave you that rag doll. Now, do you believe me?**

**Lila: You really are Gabrielle. Then if what you said is true..........oh my gods!**

**Gabrielle: Clam down Lila and keep your voice low. I need you to get mother and father into this room without being suspected. Tell them you need help with something. Now, whatever you do act normal because Hope is very smart. You got that? *Lila nods.* Ok, now go, and be careful.**

*Lila leaves the room. Gabrielle sits on Lila's bed praying that this will work. Joxer puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Minutes later, which feels like eternity for Gabrielle, Lila and her parents enter the room.*

**Herodotus: Now, what is it that's so important Lila? *He sees Gabrielle and Joxer.* Gabrielle? Who is he, and what are you doing here? I thought I told you to get the milk.**

*Gabrielle breathes a sigh of relief knowing that Hope is out of the house. She asks Lila to close the door, and sits them all down to explain briefly as to what is going on. She decides to leave out the part about Hope's identity for their sake and hers. There is shock and disbelief in her parents eyes.*

**Hecuba: You mean to tell us that we were living with a killer demon this past couple of weeks?**

**Gabrielle: Oh mother. *Gabrielle hugs her mother.* I know you're having a hard time believing this, but I think I can convince you. Just watch what happens when she returns.**

*They all go to a peeping hole on the door. They see the front door open, and Hope comes inside. She looks around and sees no one. Suddenly the front door is open, and in comes Xena.*

**Hope: May I help you?**

**Xena: Enough with the act Hope! No one's here to watch!**

*Hope's face turns devilish.*

**Hope: Well, if it isn't Xena. What have you done with the family?**

**Xena: They're evacuated to a safe location.**

**Hope: Not for long.**

*Hope makes a fire ball with her powers and shoots it at Xena. Xena easily dodges this. Now Herodotus, Hecuba, and Lila have no doubt in their minds that that is definitely not Gabrielle.*

**Xena: I know what you're up to Hope.**

**Hope: I see Ares has ruined the surprise.**

**Xena: So what are you going to do? Have your precious child come help you?**

**Hope: I have a better idea.**

*Hope makes an evil grin as she puts out her hand. Xena quickly gets ready to dodge more fireballs, but Hope instead opens up a portal behind Xena. This is unexpected and Xena tries to get away form it, but it is already sucking her in. Gabrielle bursts out from the other room and tries to help Xena by grabbing her hand. But Xena is sucked into the portal along with Gabrielle.*

**Joxer: Xena! Gabrielle!**

*Hope laughs loudly as she disappears.*

FADE OUT

=====================~()~=====================

[ACT IV]

FADE IN

AT A TEMPLE

*A ritual is going on. There is a cauldron of fire, and Hope is chanting. The people of Potedia are there giving their prayers. Gabrielle is chained to a wall off to the side and Xena is nowhere to be seen.*

**Hope: Followers of Dahak today, you will witness the entrance of the one true god. The great Dahak, we welcome your arrival with this ultimate sacrifice.**

*Hope waves her hand and an altar is revealed with Xena tied to it.*

**Gabrielle: Stop it Hope! Xena!**

*Hope looks over at Gabrielle and smiles triumphantly.*

**Hope: Oh mother, you should have killed me when you had the chance. Now your friend shall die because of you.**

**Gabrielle: Hope!**

*Hope turns her attention to Xena.*

**Hope: Xena, it has finally come to this. You will release Dahak into this world. *Xena just blankly stares at Hope. Hope, in turn, faces the raging fire and begins to speak.* The great Dahak, I present to you this warrior's soul--strong and powerful. With this sacrifice you shall obtain the power to enter this world--to rule and to change the history of mankind forever!**

*A red glow emanates from the fire and makes its way towards Xena. Gabrielle screams in horror as Hope laughs wickedly. The glow surrounds Xena's body but it is overcome by a blue light that seems to come from Xena.*

**Xena: What is this?**

**Hope: NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*There's a flash of blue light and Ares enters.*

**Ares: What's the matter Hope? Things not going as planned?**

*Hope shoots an evil glare at Ares.*

**Hope: YOU! This is your doing isn't it?!**

*Ares takes out the contract and presents it to Hope.*

**Ares: I'm sorry to ruin your party, but Xena's soul belongs to me. *Hope shoots a energy bolt aimed at the contract, however the it is unharmed.* It's useless Hope. A bond witnessed by the Fates is unbreakable.**

**Hope: Ares, you fool! You dare disobey Dahak.......you lied about the dagger too!**

**Ares: Oh no, of course not! I have it right here, but I said, 'I'll get it'. I never said I'd give it to you. Plus, you didn't keep your end of the bargain.**

*Hope shoots multiple energy bolts at Ares, who dodges all of them and shoots back at Hope. The gathered people are fleeing trying not get in the crossfire of the two angry gods. Using this commotion as cover, Joxer enters the scene. He immediately sees Xena tied to the altar and runs to her side.*

**Joxer: Xena! Hey, good to see you're ok.**

*Joxer takes out a knife to try and undo the ropes that bind Xena. At the same time, the Destroyer enters the scene. Hope does not notice as she is too occupied with Ares. The Destroyer sees Gabrielle chained to the wall and heads straight for her. Xena sees this out the corner of her eye.*

**Xena: JOXER HURRY UP!**

*Joxer sees the Destroyer heading for Gabrielle too and tires to cut the ropes faster.*

**Gabrielle: XENA!**

*Just as the Destroyer reaches Gabrielle and raises it's blade above her head, Joxer finishes with the ropes. Xena bolts up and goes for the chakram on her waist to find it absent. The Destroyer brings down its blade.*

**Xena: GABREILLE!!!!**

*Joxer and Xena run towards Gabrielle in an attempt to save her. Everything is in slow motion as the blade comes down, Xena and Joxer's face twists in terror, Gabrielle closes her eyes.......................the blade passes Gabrielle's head and breaks the chains instead. Xena and Joxer stop. Gabrielle slowly opens her eyes and sees that she is still alive.*

**Destroyer: Mama.......**

*Gabrielle looks up to see the Destroyer coming down with arms outstretched. Gabrielle flinches which causes the Destroyer to whine and pull back. Xena give Gabrielle a look and she nods.*

**Gabrielle: I'm sorry..........I didn't mean to scare you.**

*Gabrielle slowly stands up and reaches out to touch the Destroyer.*

**Destroyer: Mama....**

*The Destroyer slowly hugs Gabrielle. Gabrielle looks terrified, but she maintains her position and signals to Xena. Xena grabs a sword on the ground and slowly approach the Desroyer from the rear.*

**Gabrielle: Xena, now!**

*Xena raises the sword high and stabs directly in the Destroyer's back. The Destroyer gives out a painful scream. This catches Hope and Ares' attention, and they stop shooting energy bolts.*

**Hope: NO!**

*The Destroyer turns around and tries to attack Xena, but before it can move further, Xena drives in the final blow. Hope is too caught up in this to notice Ares approach from behind. By the time she sees his shadow, it's too late as the hind's-blood dagger is stabbed deep inside her. Mother and son simultaneously collapse to the ground, and they slowly take their last breath.*

**Xena: It's over.**

*Xena goes to help up Gabrielle, whose back gave out.*

**Joxer: Think this is the last we'll see of them?**

**Xena: I guess we won't know.**

*The three go side-by-side leaving behind the ruins of the temple. Xena looks back to see Ares gone. She sadly smiles and turns her head away, and the three continue to walk.

\---------------------------~()~-------------------------

AT GABRIELLE'S HOUSE

*Gabrielle is giving her farewell to her family. Joxer is standing close by watching the exchange.*

**Lila: Gabrielle, you're really going to leave?**

**Gabrielle: My path is with Xena........but don't worry I'll come back to visit.**

*The sisters hug*

**Herodotus: Gabrielle, I still can't agree that the path you're choosing is right for you. But you're not a child anymore, and it's time you make your own decisions.**

**Hecuba: But remember this, you'll always have a home here.**

*Herodotus nods to this.*

**Gabrielle: Mother, father........**

*The three hug*

CUT TO

**XENA ON TOP OF A HILL**

*Xena is watching this exchange with a warm smile when she feels a familiar presence.*

**Xena: Ares........**

*Ares materializes.*

**Ares: So Xena.....**

**Xena: What?**

**Ares: "What?" No, "What do you want you bastard?" or "Go to Tartarus!"?**

**Xena: Why, do you prefer that?**

**Ares: Oh no. Just wondering what inspired the sudden attitude change.**

**Xena: Thanks.......**

**Ares: For what?**

**Xena: For keeping your word. *Ares raises an eyebrow.* About Gabrielle. She told me that she found herself outside of Corinth and spent a few days in that area before you suddenly appeared and........**

**Ares: Well, that's certainly a change.**

*Xena gives him a half-smile at his comment.*

**Xena: Yes, yes it is. And thanks for saving me too.**

*Ares grins.*

**Ares: Now do you think you can trust me better?**

**Xena: Don't let it get to you head. Your still the same Ares.**

**Ares: Ow! That hurts Xena. After all, isn't trust the most important factor in a marriage?**

*Xena is startled by this comment.*

**Xena: What?**

**Ares: Of course you haven't forgotten. *The contract appears in Ares' hand.* You ARE still Mrs. God of War.**

**Xena: Why you............I was right when I said you haven't changed a bit!**

**Ares: Actually, you said I was still the same........**

*Xena snarls.*

**Xena: YOU may have the contract and my soul, but you'll never have 'me'!**

**Ares: Never is a long time....**

**Xena: Longer than you think!**

*Ares just smiles his famous grin, and suddenly the contract goes up in blue flames until it disintegrates completely. Xena's eyes go wide.*

**Ares: I did say "Not even Zeus himself can't destroy it." but I didn't anything about me. After all, I did create it.**

*With that, Ares disappears laughing in a flash of blue light. Xena continues to stare at where he was standing, and she says quietly to herself.*

**Xena: Guess it can be short..............**

FADE OUT

 

The End

 


End file.
